Deray
by Brenda iwi
Summary: Porque navego construyendo mi destino se que soy libre de elegir a quien amar; a mi no me importara tu clase social... Ya que tu eres todo para mi... Entren y lean 100% Naru-Hina leve Saku-Neji Ino-Sai
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi segunda historia, también es una especie de Song-fic puesto que mi inspiración nace de la canción Deray de Rosana.

Es un Naruto X Hinata… Se puede decir que es algo tragica la historia, pero tratare de darle un buen final… bueno, ya juzgaran.

La historia se sitúa en la villa de konoha, en un universo alterno. Yo solo utilizare a los personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación en esta canción.

**Deray, un amor letal.**

**Capitulo 1: La leyenda de Deray**

La noche estaba cayendo y miles de antorchas se podían ver en el horizonte, se escuchaban los rezos y cantos de los sacerdotes, se podía oler el incienso en el aire y el sonido de un carruaje jalado por caballos. Una mujer embarazada se encontraba caminando sola al frente de la peregrinación, tenían que llegar antes del anochecer a la montaña sagrada y en el altar predispuesto dar a luz a su bebe.

El dolor que sentía en su bajo vientre era ya insoportable y anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia; pero esta llegada ya estaba predicha. Los sacerdotes habían leído en las estrellas que ese año la diosa Derey bajaría del cielo y reencarnaría en una bebe. La luna estaba posicionada sobre la montaña sagrada y esa noche en particular se veía más cerca de lo normal; ya era oficial, en la futura heredera de la Familia Hyuga reencarnaría Deray, la diosa de la luna.

Poco a poco la mujer tomo su lugar, el altar estaba lleno de velas a su alrededor y lo único que tenia era una almohada y una sabana bajo sus pies. Jadeos y el ritmo del corazón acelerado era lo que se percibía, la esposa Hyuga debía dar a luz ella sola, y si era necesario, morir hasta lograrlo. El dolor punzaba como veneno de escorpión, el sudor caía por su frente, pedía ayuda pero nadie podía hacer nada por socorrerla. Después de un incesante martirio y un grito de dolor el llanto de una hermosa bebe calmo los corazones de todo el pueblo que estaba expectante a la llegada de la diosa.

Solamente una vez pudo ver a su hija, bien sabía que iba a morir esa noche y como ultima petición su esposo accedió a llamarla Hinata.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 17 años, hinata creció siendo una bella mujer. Vivía con su padre y hermanastros en una mansión apartada de la ciudad y que colindaba a un bello rió. No tenia amigos, solo tenía a sus sirvientes; su padre nunca estaba con ella y sus hermanos no tenían permitido hablarle. Se sentía sola y desdichada por ser quien era. Nadie la veía como era ella de verdad, los sacerdotes solo la llamaban para hacer venir la lluvia y para calmar al mar cuando los barcos estaban próximos arribar.

¿Por qué tanta soledad? ¿Por qué tanto cuidado? Ella era hija noble, pero mas que eso era "la hija de la luna", nacida bajo su luz y belleza; no tenia permitido amar ni ser amada, solo debía vivir para traer consigo la prosperidad y la lluvia a las cosechas.

Tal vez moriría siendo anciana y estando sola, bajo reglas y protocolos, pero mientras la luna brillara en la noche ella podría ser libre en su corazón.

En las afueras de la ciudad.

Estaba llegando la tan esperada estación de primavera, las mañanas esa temporada estaban siendo bástate calurosas, era insoportable sentir el sol sobre la piel desnuda y la mayoría de la gente se quedaba en casa con las ventanas abiertas tratando de soportar el abrasador calor. Otras mas lo disfrutaban yendo al rió a nadar, comprando agua fresca o internándose en el bosque donde los árboles proporcionaban un poco de fresco y sombra.

Había un muchacho que caminaba por los campos cubriéndose tan sólo con un mochila, lo bastante grande para saber que era un extranjero en busca de oportunidad en la capital, sus cabellos eran dorados y semejaban a los rayos del sol, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo y su sonrisa calida y contagiosa, su nombre era Naruto.

-Al fin llegue ala capital pero aun así tengo mucho calor- exclamo el muchacho rubio.-Desearía que el sol no quemara tanto… Ya se, buscare un lugar en el bosque donde me pueda refrescar, hace un momento escuche que había un rió cerca de aquí.

Se interno en el bosque y llegado al rió se dio cuenta de que en su camino había una valla que prohibía su paso, mas eso no le importo y ágilmente la salto dejándose caer en el fresco pasto. Siguió el camino del rió hasta que se topo con un gran árbol que proporcionaba una bella sombra para descansar y sin mas se acomodo y quedo dormido hasta llegado el anochecer.

Se oye hablar de un canto de mujer

Nadie la ha podido ver

La leyenda habla de una voz sin piel

El sonido de los grillos lo despertó y se asombro por haberse quedado dormido, mas un sonido peculiar lo alerto; el sonido del agua al salpicar y la risa divertida de una joven jugando cerca de ahí; camino lentamente entre los arbustos y se topo frente a frente con la criatura mas linda que en toda su vida jamás conoció.

Quien sabe, un fantasma tal vez, una ninfa o una oreada de rio, pero Naruto no podia dejar de verla.

-Que bella… tengo que acércame un poco más…

Era alta y esbelta, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus eran tan largos que llegaban a su cintura, traía puesto un sencillo komon, de color blanco y lo recogía con sus delicadas manos tratando de no mojarlo.

Naruto estaba maravillado, en toda su vida jamás espero ver tal belleza inmaculada en una mujer y que decir de su voz, un lindo y fino timbre de voz y un canto tan peculiar que lo hacia sentir en paz.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se había acercado hasta quedar parado en la orilla del lago. La mujer se dio cuenta y rápidamente se cubrió el cuerpo con sus manos. Naruto no lo podía creer, era aun más bella de cerca, sus extraños ojos opalinos brillaban como estrellas y lo único que atino decir fue:

-Por favor, se mi mujer.

* * *

Y bien, que les parecio... interesante o no?

Tengan en cuenta que apenas me estoy lanzando de escritora, tambien que esta es la primera historia con por los menos 3 capitulos que haré...

Yo no soy Fanatica del Naruto-Hinata... pero la canción es perfecta para los dos...

Dejenme sus sugerencias. Gracias por leer xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos…. Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar mis preferencias en los personajes de Naruto; a mi me encanta hacer parejas raras y de todo tipo. Esto lo hago porque no quiero que se lleven sorpresas en la hora de la lectura…

A mi no me cae mal ningún personaje, de echo todos me gustan pero he de decir que me gusta leer fics en donde la protagonista sea Sakura. Eso no quiere decir que a Hinata la haga menos, al contrario, me gusta de la misma forma, y más cuando forma pareja de Naruto o Kiba.

Solo deseo hacer un buen papel escribiendo este fic.

Aclarado todo espero sigan leyendo mi historia.

**Nota:** Los pensamientos están escritos en cursiva y entre comillas.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Durante la luna llena**

**Por Brenda.**

"¡Ser su mujer!"¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa? La chica aparto la vista del muchacho con la cara toda roja; estaba asustada, estaba perpleja, simplemente no sabia que decir. Como alguien sale de la nada y te pide tal cosa.

-Disculpa o//o - dijo la mujer anonadada y retrocediendo poco a poco- ¿Quién eres tú y que hacías espiándome?

-No, por favor no pienses mal de mí y disculpa si te ofendí _"a de creer que soy un pervertido o un degenerado"_- hablo y pensó Naruto dándose cuenta de su error y de la osadía que había cometido al pedir tal cosa – es que – tartamudeo y se puso rojo también – yo… dormido… y tu canción… y yo… este… bueno… eres tan bella… serias una perfecta esposa… no _"Que te pasa naruto habla bien",_ digo… yo… lo siento _"si mejor me callo"_.- dijo al fin bajando la cabeza.

-jajaja _"que gracioso"_. No te disculpes por favor… me halagas.

-_"que bella sonrisa"_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hinata y soy hija de la familia Hyuga.

-Yo soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki, fuerte guerrero y gran peleador- dijo alzando los brazos y tomando pose de luchador.- y soy un pobre vagabundo en busca de trabajo. xD

-Enserio, ¿y te quedaras aquí?

-por supuesto, no me podría ir después de haber encontrado a la mujer que será mi esposa. xD

-Forastero, pero que cosas dices, tu ni siquiera me conoces.

-No es necesario, te veo y siento que ya he pasado un año entero junto a ti.

Era una nueva experiencia en la vida de Hinata. Amar o ser amada era algo impuesto por su padre y la sociedad, pero que los demás dijeran "no" para nada significaba que ella no pudiera decir si.

Pero, ¿Por qué confiar en alguien que apenas conoces?, porque acercarse y salir del agua, porque sonreír como tonta y sonrojarse al solo pensar que comparten el mismo aire… son síntomas muy raros en una persona, una enfermedad letal llamada amor.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, sola jugando en el rió?- pregunto Naruto acomodándose junto a un árbol.

-Me gusta salir por las noches, cuando los guardias no me pueden ver.- Hinata también se sentó a su lado para platicar mas a gusto.

-Y ¿eso porque?, que acaso no te permiten salir con tus amigos o hermanos.

-No te quiero mentir pero mi padre es Hiashi Hyuga el dueño de todas estas tierras y monarca también y no me permite estar fuera si no es con una escolta.

-Lo entiende, si tuviera una hija tan bella la cuidaría como a un tesoro- dijo sonriendo y acercando levemente su mano a la de Hinata. Esto hizo ponerse roja a la susodicha y quitar la mano de inmediato.

-Como te atreves a querer tocarme- respondió exaltada y una pequeña viento alejo a naruto de su cometido. Empujándolo hacia atrás.

_-"¿viento?" – se pregunto a si mismo._ – un momento, ¿tu hiciste eso?

-Este, yo… por su puesto que no.

-Dime la verdad

-Soy la reencarnación de la Diosa Deray, se puede decir que soy una especie de amuleto para el poblado.

Naruto se asombro y se quedo cayado por un momento, observando a Hinata y rascándose la barbilla como si estuviese pensando en algo, para luego responder:

-Entonces es verdad lo que dice el pueblo de ti.- afirmó.

_-"oh no, seguramente escucho todas aquellas atrocidades que dicen las personas. Que soy un monstruo que manipula es clima, que nadie debería estar cerca de mi y que seria mejor estar encerrada en un monasterio".- _pensó Hinata muy triste y bajando la mirada para que no la pudiera ver. Pero una mano la tomo suavemente de la barbilla he hizo que mirara unos bellos ojos azules.

-Dicen que eres la mujer más bella que ha existido jamás.

_"¡la mujer mas bella!" _Hinata estaba roja y estaba casi sudando, las palabras y la cercanía del rostro de Naruto era extremadamente abrumadores.

El muchacho se acercaba cada vez más y ella no sabia que hacer. _"Mi corazón late con fuerza y mucha rapidez que no lo puedo controlar. Los nervios se apoderan de todo mí ser y ni siquiera me permiten hablar". _ Estaba a punto de besar los labios de Hinata cuando un chorro de agua proveniente del rió lo empujo haciéndolo caer de bruces a un costado de la muchacha.

Naruto estaba empapado y lo único que alcazo a besar fue el paso mojado.

-¡Pero que rayos fue eso!

-Discúlpame de verdad Naruto.

-Hinata, tu me tienes miedo, no es verdad- dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba la tierra del rostro.

-No es eso- bajo la mirada- algo me dice _"a pesar de que te veo por primera"_ que no me dañaras. Tienes un gran corazón y me gustaría conocerte mas, pero es una lastima que esta sea la ultima vez que te vea, debo regresar, pronto amanecerá y si no estoy en mi cuarto me van a reprender.

Hinata se alejo unos pasos, tratando de seguir el sendero a casa, pero su paso fue interrumpido por el de Naruto.

-Disculpa si soy brusco y si insulto tu inteligencia; yo puedo ver que todavía queda tiempo, las luciérnagas no han apagado su luz y los grillos no han dejado de cantar. La luna presente me indica que todavía es de noche y el sol nos dará más tiempo a los dos. Quédate solo un minuto- suplico.

-No puedo hacerlo, es una situación que no puedo cambiar. Déjame ir. Onegai.

-Entonces yo te buscare y veras que pronto te volveré a ver.- sonrió mas para si que para ella.

-No digas mentiras- se enojo mas y el clima empezó a cambiar ocultando a la luna es nubes de tormenta- ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? Si ni a los guardias podrás burlar.

-No será necesario burlar a nadie- dijo riendo- yo pasare por la puerta principal.

-……- se mantuvo en silencio.

-Dices que hay un guardia que siempre te vigila, si es el caso, yo me volveré guardia también y te veré tras una mascara si es necesario y cada noche, como lo es hoy te buscare y encontrare, así sea lo ultimo que haga, es una promesa, de veras.- finalizo alzando su dedo pulgar.

Hinata quería creer en sus palabras, enserio quería hacerlos pero no podía permitirse llevar por el momento, era necesario poner al muchacho a prueba.

-No entiendo tu afán por querer verme otra vez. Conozco a los de tu tipo, estas buscando algo más pero ten por seguro que de mi familia no lo obtendrás.

-Hime, no diga cosas tan malas he vivido solo toda mi vida y se valerme por mi mismo, si no cree en mis palabras los hechos la dejara complacida.

-Si tus palabras son verdad eso ya lo veremos. Mira el cielo- Hinata señalo con su dedo índice hacia donde estaban las nubes, que poco a poco se abrían dejando ver a la luna – En 14 días la luna llena aparecerá nuevamente y yo te estaré esperando es los jardines reales.- hablo con superioridad.

-¿Cómo llego a ellos?

-Yo te mandara avisar con alguien.- lo vio de manera gentil- será una amiga mía quien te buscara. Yo solo espero que cumplas tu promesa- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Hime- Acto siguiente Naruto se hincó y con un gestó de su mano pidió tomar la de Hinata.

Temerosa ella accedió y sintió recorrer la electricidad por todo su ser.

-Que tenga buena noche, y hasta la próxima luna llena…

-así sea, Naruto-kun.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que dicen?

Se vio un poco extraño la forma en que Hinata rechaza a Naruto, a pesar de que sintió algo por el.

Yo le quise dar ese aire de superioridad porque ante todo es una princesa y la reencarnación de Deray. Pero pronto su personalidad tímida regresara demostrando el verdadero amor que siente hacia Naruto.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Tal vez, el próximo capitulo lo suba la siguiente semana. Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo mi tercer capitulo.

Quiero aclarar que aquí aparecerá un nuevo personaje y tal vez una pareja muy diferente a lo que están acostumbrados.

Aquí disfrutaremos de una divertida charla y poco a poco la historia tomara cuerpo.

Sin mas, espero disfruten este capi.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Me enamore.**

Los latidos de su corazón estaban demasiado acelerados y le costaba un poco respirar; bien dicen que cuando mas a gusto te sientes el tiempo pasa volando; ya estaba amaneciendo y las labores en la mansión estaban dando inicio. Hinata se tenia que apresurar pero también debía ser cautelosa… salir a plena luz del día la dejaba expuesta ante las demás personas, y si quería seguir con su juego de escabullirse, mas le valía no ser atrapada.

Era un poco difícil maniobrar con un kimono y un par de zooris, saltar vallas no era tan sencillo y el balcón de su habitación – que se encontraba a tan solo un metro de altura – en nada facilito las cosas.

Bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro y que de los errores se aprende. Hinata ya había sufrido varios raspones y moretones, en ambas piernas y brazos; y una torcedura de muñeca también. Pero hoy en día podía decir que ese balcón era tan solo pan comido. Sostuvo parte de su vestimenta con la mano izquierda y con la otra se sostenía de un barrote; ambos pies se daban impulso en la pared y ágilmente salto el obstáculo hasta quedar de pie junto a su ventana.

_"justo a tiempo" _pensó. Al entrar a la alcoba alguien ya estaba corriendo las puertas y pedía permiso para poder pasar.

-Buenos días Srta. Hinata- saludo cortésmente una chica de cabellos rosados que portaba el uniforme de mucama.- ¿Ya tan pronto se levanto? – dijo señalando sus ropas, que en nada eran las de dormir.

-Etto, si- responde algo nerviosa.

-No me mienta srta. Hinata o acaso piensa usar la misma ropa de ayer. – era obvio que ocultaba algo.

-…- no dijo nada, estaba claro que la había descubierto y es que tan temprano había llegado que ni tiempo de cambiarse le dio.

-Ya le he dicho que no me gusta que salga por las noches- hablo preocupada – dígame, ¿que pasara cuando alguien venga y no la encuentre?, o cuando le maten en el bosque por pensar que es algún ladrón.

-Es que me canso de estar encerrada. – se defendio.

-Srta. Hinata, piense un momento en su familia y en mí. Usted no sabe que triste me pondría si no me dejaran acercarme mas a usted por no cuidarla bien - dijo sakura tomando sus manos.

-Sakura, eres una buena amiga, la única que he tenido. Te juro que no saldré fuera de la propiedad Hyuga _"pero no te prometo no ir a los jardines"_- pensó.

-Lo dice de verdad-

-Claro Sakura, confía en mí. – sonrió con sinceridad.

Tenia que confiar en su ama, siempre lo había echo, pero extrañamente ese día, tenia una sonrisa muy radiante y su mirada tenia un brillo diferente…. _"Será mejor no tomarle importancia"_

-Bueno señorita, el menú no es algo de su agrado es crema de verduras y jugo, ¿quiere ya desayunar?

-Si Sakura, hoy no me importa el desayuno- dijo sin pensar.

-Vaya srta., por qué esta tan distraída hoy… tiene la misma cara de una enamorada.- decía mientras tendía la cama.

-Quien sabe Sakura, tal vez este igual que tu- hablo con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Srta. Hinata! O//O… eso no es cierto, no lo diga mas por favor.

-Esta bien Sakura, auque tú lo niegues yo si lo diré: creo que me enamore…

-¡NANI! O_O

Sakura era la única amiga y compañera de Hinata. Ella había sido comprada por la familia Hyuga cuando apenas tenia 5 años. Entro al servicio fregando pisos hasta que se convirtió, 2 años mas tarde, en una dama de compañía y mucama a la vez.

Diez años de amistad habían dado fruto y Hinata no temía el contarle su secreto más grande hasta ahora.

Sakura suspiraba enamorada con cada detalle que su amiga le contaba, era algo verdaderamente romántico, en un lago, los grillos y las luciérnagas ambientando la escena y un príncipe azul que con apenas verte te declara su amor verdadero.

-No lo puedo creer srta. Hinata, que tal si le pasa algo malo.

-Pero estoy bien y mas feliz que nunca- dijo hinata bailando de felicidad por toda la habitación. – y sabes una cosa… en 14 días lo volveré a ver- se sonroja.

-Pero ¿como? Eso no puede ser, usted me prometió que no saldría más de su habitación. – la reprendio.

-No Sakura, te dije que no saldría fuera de la propiedad, además, es él quien vendrá a mi.

-¿? Ahora si que no entiendo nada- dijo rascándose al cabeza.

-no tienes que entenderlo amiga mía. Solo te dire que me vas ayudar.

-¿yo? No, usted esta mal ¿Yo que tengo que ver aquí?- dijo aun mas confusa.

-Necesito que me mantengas al tanto de los nuevos reclutas. Quiero saber si cumplirá su promesa… su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-No srta., yo no puedo pararme por aya, con que excusa estaría en los campos de entrenamiento.

-Puedes decir que vas a ver a "tu sabes quien" – le guiña el ojo – puedes alegar que estas ahí porque se trata de mi, puedes decirle cualquier cosa sin importancia, o es que tu no quieres ver a mi primo…

-¡Srta Hinata! Que le pedí ya, no haga ese tipo de comentarios, porque bien sabe que son mentiras… ¡yo no estoy enamorada del joven hyuga! - se tapa la boca y se sonroja, puesto que la mención de su nombre comprueba toda sospecha.

-Hay Sakura, te conozco muy bien, tanto como tu a mi y se que te enamoraste de él desde aquel día en que te defendió de esos maleantes que trataban de robar lo que recien habías comprado… La mirada perdida, la sonrisa boba y la falta de atención en las conversaciones es lo mismo que me pasa a mi cuando pienso en Naruto – le dijo recordando muy bien el rostro de su amado. – es una hermosa sensación que crece desde la boca del estomago y se queda ahí revoloteando como miles de mariposas. No te tienes que apenar por lo que estas sintiendo ahora.

-Por supuesto srta.- le sonrió- por ahora me ire, vuelvo enseguida con el desayuno- con su permiso.

Sakura salio de la habitación, estaba feliz por su amiga y a la vez estaba preocupada. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que ocurría quien sabe que horribles consecuencias podría traer. Ella prometido callar y cubrirla en todo momento con la promesa de que Hinata jamás nombrara al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Era un pacto entre las dos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quien lo diría, solo un encuentro y ya cupido había flechado el corazón de Hinata, ella nunca había conocido a un muchacho tan guapo y galante como Naruto, pero tan tonto y divertido a la vez. Estaba deseosa de verlo una vez mas y contaba los días que hacían falta para la luna llena, si eso no es estar enamorada, quien sabe que es lo que será.

* * *

Que les parecio =D

Jejej hablando de la pareja extraña creo ya se dieron cuenta de quien es….

Disculpen si no les gusta pero he estado leyendo últimamente historias de Neji&Sakura y no me pude aguantar mas, tuve que mencionarlos en la mía.

Ya en el siguiente capitulo sabremos algo de Naruto.

Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta linda historia.

Antes que nada me gustaría que leyeran lo que esta a continuación. Tuve que investigar en Internet los datos correspondientes a los rangos de los soldados, solo espero estén correctos.

**General**

Oficiales:

Capitan primero

Capitan segundo

Teniente

Sub-teniente

**Tropa:**

Sargento primero

Sargento Segundo

Cabo

Soldado Razo.

Sin nada más que agregar disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Prueba**

* * *

Como había prometido, Naruto se enlisto en la guardia real. Había llenado la solicitad y pasado su examen de admisión, solo le quedaba presentarse el día establecido en el formato que traía cargando en sus manos.

Ante los ojos de naruto se alzaba una imponente puerta vigilada que era vigilado por dos guardias; había una especie de muralla que rodeaba toda la mansión.

Al cruzar el umbral se dio cuenta de que todo era mas grande a como lo había imaginado. Al parecer había entrado por una especie de puerta secundaria porque lo único que se podía observar era un campo de entrenamiento donde varios soldados estaban reunidos, algunos ejercitándose, otros corriendo alrededor del perímetro y otros más tomando descanso. A lo lejos se podían ver los dormitorios comunes y mas lejos aun, se encontraba la espalda de la mansión hyuga que de igual forma era separada de los cuarteles por una muralla de menor magnitud a la de la entrada.

Naruto se dirigió a un General que tenia un aspecto muy peculiar, su cabello era plateado y encrespado, se tapaba el ojo izquierdo con un protector, _"me imagino por los ganges del oficio"_ y parte de su boca con una mascara.

Estaba muy atento leyendo algo y Naruto no lo quería molestar, pero si quería ser parte de la guardia tenía que hablar con aquel extraño personaje.

-Disculpe, ya termine mi prueba de conocimiento y me dijeron que viniera con estos papeles a esta brigada. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- dijo mostrando lo que traía en mano.

El hombre alzo el rostro; estiro su mano para tomar los papeles y acto seguido hablo -Así es, este es el lugar al cual te tenías que presentarte. Ahora solo falta tu prueba de fuerza y tácticas de combate.

-Y eso dónde es-

El General solo movió su dedo para señalar el lugar y lo único que atino a decir fue:

- Capitán Neji Hyuga.

Naruto siguió la señal y pudo ver una arena de combate donde varios hombres gritaban alentando a los peleadores. Era una gran rueda, se escuchaba el abucheo y los aplausos de algunos, al parecer ya había un ganador y al unísono el nombre del capitán.

- ¡Hyuga!, ¡Hyuga!, ¡Hyuga!- se escuchaba gritar.

-Disculpen- hablo Naruto. Pero los gritos no pararon.

- ¡Hyuga!, ¡Hyuga!, ¡Hyuga!-

-Disculpen- hablo mas fuerte.

- ¡Hyuga!, ¡Hyuga!, ¡Hyuga!-

- ¡Hey! ¡Que acaso nadie me oye!- grito todo lo que pudo hasta que alguien le respondió.

-Hey amigo no te exaltes- decía un chico con un corte estilo hongo y unas cejas muy pobladas- ¿que es lo quieres?

-Vengo a presentar mi 2da prueba-

-¡HA! Eres un peleador- dijo muy emocionado alzando su puño al aire- Hey Neji, amigo, aquí tienes otro retador- grito haciendo señas con sus manos.

Toda la multitud guardo silencio cuando Neji volteo a ver a Naruto. Su imponente mirada opalina podía dejar perpleja a cualquier persona, pero no a nuestro querido héroe quien, con toda la valentía y respeto se paro en medio de la arena de prueba.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y he venido para formar parte de esta brigada.

-Asi que quieres formar parte he- Hablo Neji con toda la superioridad que demandaba su rango.- dime, ¿traes tus armas de batalla?

-¿Armas de batalla?, nadie me dijo nada sobre armas.

Todos los presentes empezaron a reír, se burlaban de él, y otros mas lo ofendían diciendo que era un tonto.

-Si no traes las cosas necesarias es mejor que te largues en este instante- decía Neji mientras le daba la espalda y se secaba el sudor.

-No lo are- sentencio- peleare con mis propias manos si es necesario.

-¿Contra una espada?

Naruto no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero era obvio que contra una espada y con las manos limpias el saldría perdiendo. Pero una vos entre el tumulto le dio una esperanza.

-Deje que pelee con mis armas Capitán.- decía un joven mientras se acercaba a la arena.

-Tú no te metas en esto Cabo Sai. La obligación del aspirante es traer sus propios instrumentos.

-Déle una oportunidad se ve que tiene potencial, o a caso cree que el le puede ganar – finalizo con una sonrisa poco creíble.

Sai era de esas personas que exasperan con la sola presencia, era un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, su piel era tan pálida que parecía translucida ante el sol y tenia una sonrisa tan falsa que cada vez que la mostraba Neji y la mayoría de oficiales querían verlo muerto.

La falta de respeto que había mostrado hacia su capitán por haberlo retado no tendría perdón. Sus órdenes eran ley, pero tenia tiempo para darles una lección.

-Muy bien cabo- habló Neji viendo a los dos presentes – dale tu arma y veremos como se mueve en la arena, pero si pierde te daré el mismo rango que él… Serán Soldados Razo. – sentencio.

Sai acepto la seudo apuesta, realmente no tenia mucho que perder, solo seria un rango menor al que era ahora.

Naruto, quien hasta hace un momento había sido relegado de la disputa, trago saliva reprochándose el nunca haber puesto atención en las clases de combate con espada; sus nociones de cómo sostenerla y como defenderse exitosamente estaban algo vagas, pero él daría lo mejor de si mismo.

Se acomodo el protector proporcionado por su, ahora nuevo amigo Sai, tomo la espada con las ambas manos y se puso en posición de ataque.

Neji se amarro su largo cabello castaño en una coleta alta y se acomodo el protector en la frente, se encamino el centro de la arena y se quedo parado con las manos a los contados. Lo que mas extraño fue que su espada permanecía enfundada. Era tan arrogante que ni siquiera opto por tomar una pose de defensa.

-Anda atácame- ordenó Neji.

-¡Estas loco!, no puedo atacar a alguien que esta desarmado

-Por supuesto que no lo estoy, solo ataca y veras. Aquí te vamos a enseñar cosas que en tu vida aprenderás.

-No lo are-

-Anda cobarde – se burló – acaso ¿crees que me puedes golpear?... no te creas tanto, en tres movimientos estarás derribado.

Naruto no sabia si tomar eso como un insulto o una propuesta pero se avalazo sobre el capitán con la espada en ambas manos tratando de atacar por su costado izquierdo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del peso que tenían las palabras de Neji. Todo fue muy rápido, solo había pestañado una vez y el Hyuga ya había repelido el ataque desenfundando su espada con la mano derecha.

Repelerlo fue el primer golpe, el segundo fue un choque de espadas desde arriba que lo dejo de rodillas y el tercer golpe fue propinado por la cabeza de la espada (parte final de la empuñadura). Esto lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Literalmente había mordido el polvo.

En mayor ridículo no podía haber quedado, una sorna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro del Hyuga y por un momento Naruto sintió que esta pelea no la podría ganar.

Se puso en pie y ataco de frente; ataco de un lado, de costado, por arriba y por un momento desde atrás. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso tenia vista periférica o que?, era una total coraza impenetrable, algo tenia que hacer si es que no quería perder.

Llego el turno de Neji, quien ataco de frente y sin piedad a Naruto, este último solo se podía cubrir y ver el chasquido de las espadas al chocar a escasos centímetros de su cara. Se movía de un lado a otro y no hizo más que retroceder cayendo de espaldas al suelo; estaba perdido, la espada de su oponente se incrustó en el suelo a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Esta era la oportunidad que tanto esperaba. Naruto se incorporo y a mano limpia le propino un puñetazo en la cara a su contrincante.

Neji quedo aturdido y se toco el rostro. Un hilo de sangre caía por su boca. Era la gota que derramo el vaso. El capitán estaba furioso.

La tropa se abrió un poco mas, lo que estaban viendo no traería nada bueno y por un momento pensaron que ese chico podría estar en graves problemas.

Naruto vio "la grieta en la roca", los golpes directos eran el punto débil de su adversario y estaba seguro de que eso lo usaría a su favor.

Volvió a atacar de frente pero en vez de chocar las espadas lo golpeo con su hombro en el pecho, luego le pego en la espalda y lo tiro de lado en el suelo… ¡Santo Dios! ¡Naruto estaba ganando la batalla!... Pero cuando menos se lo espero, Neji también lo golpeo y se incorporo a gran velocidad; chocaron sus espadas nuevamente y en un ataque decisivo el arma de ambos contrincantes quedo a centímetros de sus cuellos en un golpe que si seguía su trayectoria hubiera sigo mortal.

Todos los presentes se mantenían en silencio. Hasta el escandaloso chico de cejas encrespadas guardaba silencio por la conmoción.

La pelea había acabado asombrosamente en un empate. Los cuerpos de los estaban bañados en sudor y sucios por la tierra, respiraban entrecortadamente por el cansancio y su rígida pose poco a poco se deshizo.

-He de admitir que eres muy bueno Uzumaki – habló Neji.

-Usted también Capitán- respondió sofocado.

Era obvio que a Naruto le faltaba entrenamiento y condición. Ya que a diferencia de su contrincante, quien se encontraba muy tranquilo y sin un cabello fuera de lugar, él estaba demasiado agitado y sentado en el suelo.

-De todas maneras has perdido.

-¡Que!- grito y se puso en pie nuevamente.

-Tú y Sai serán puestos en la brigada 6 y se presentaran con el teniente Yamato.- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y se marcho del lugar.

-¡Pero que le pasa a este tipo!- grito Naruto enojado.

-No te preocupes Naruto, creo que le caíste bien- dijo Sai quien ya estaba parado junto a él.

-Oye, disculpa si por mi culpa te han degradado.

-Esta bien, así tendré más tiempo para dibujar.

-Gracias amigo.

-Cuando quieras -

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí queda este capitulo….

¿Cómo le ira a naruto en esta nueva aventura?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.

No se olviden de comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. Perdonen la tardanza. Estoy cursando la Universidad y mi carrera, aunque no lo parezca, es algo demandante. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que esa es la razón de mi tardanza.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten del 5to capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: recados**

* * *

Naruto ya tenía una semana entrenando en el cuartel, no había señas de ninguna mujer que le trajera algún recado, solo de ves en cuando se aparecía una rubia loca con una canasta de comida para su compañero Sai, pero ningún recado para él. La espera lo ponía ansioso y solo faltaban 4 días para la Luna Llena.

Sai, quien se había enterada de la verdadera razón por la cual el rubio estaba ahí había decidido ayudarlo en lo que fuese posible y si sabia algo de alguna mujer que preguntara por él, iría de inmediato avisarle.

…

…

…

…

Se podía ver a una mujer caminando por los campos de entrenamiento, llevaba su habitual vestido rosa que utilizaba cuando no tenía que estar en palacio limpiando o atendiendo a los moradores. Llevaba su cabello suelto y en sus manos sostenía una hoja de papel bien doblada y sellada.

Había muchos hombres a su alrededor, y sentir tantas miradas interrogantes por su presencia la hacían sentir cohibida y no sabia por donde empezar a preguntar. Lo que ella buscaba era a alguien de cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero la única cabellera que encontró con tal característica fue la de alguien a quien no deseaba ver en ese instante.

-¡Frentona!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- grito desde lo lejos una mujer que llevaba una canasta en sus manos y un lindo vestido azul, con su largo cabello rubio recogido y un mechón que tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

-¿yo?... este… nada jeje, solo vine de paseo ^_^ - mintió-

-¡No me digas que por fin vienes en busca de un novio! ¿te interesa alguien de la tropa? ¿Quién es?- dijo emocionada- anda dime.

-Cállate ino-cerda, no saques conclusiones tan apresuradas, no vengo a buscar novio solo vengo hacer un encargo… pero eso no te incumbe a ti.

-bueno, solo espero que no estés enamorada de cierto cabo de pelo oscuro y ojos negros porque yo ya le eche el ojo -_o

-jajaja – rio divertida – yo solo vengo a ver los reclutas, pero por razones distintas a las que tu imaginas – aclaro – así que no te preocupes… ¿tu que haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, estoy interesada en un chico, que por cierto es mi novio, yo siempre le traigo algo de comer a esta hora =D

-_"pobre hombre, le va dar una indigestión" _yo estoy buscando a un tal Naruto Uzumaki, ¿me quieres ayudar?

-Entonces si te interesa un hombre.

-No me mal interpretes por favor.

-Bueno, y que me darás a cambio

- _"era de imaginarse que no me saldría gratis el favor"- _penso – contigo nada es facil verdad.

-Ya me conoces amgia.

-Que te parece si hago las camas durante una semana por ti.

-Hecho xD, pero la mía incluye también- sonrió abiertamente- Creo que se de quien hablas, es un rubio muy hiperactivo que se la pasa platicando con mi novio Sai. Mira, de hecho ahí esta él, vamos a preguntarle y de paso te lo presento.

Las dos chicas pasan sin permiso por el campo de entrenamiento y se acercan a Sai quien se encuentra recargado en una pared.

-Hola amor- saluda Ino con la mano alzada.

-Ino, hola. Que haces aquí tan temprano.

-ya sabes, vine a traerte algo de comer.- dijo señalando su canasta.

-Muchas gracias, tu siempre tan atenta.

-No me lo agradezcas, sabes que me encanta cocinar.

Pero antes de que la plática se hiciera más amena Sakura carraspeo la garganta para hacerse notar e interrumpir los momentos empalagosos.

-Ino, te recuerdo que aun sigo aquí- dijo Sakura

-Hay discúlpame frentona, te presento a mi novio Sai- dijo señalando al muchacho- Sai, ella es mi amiga Sakura de la cual te hable.

Sai la observa por un momento y como si fuera lo más normal responde- Tienes razón amor, es una bruja muy fea.

-¡Disculpa! o_ó- dijo sakura un poco enojada.

-jeje, no le prestes atención Sakura el es así- interviene Ino antes de que Sakura se saliera de control.- Dime amor, de pura casualidad el chico rubio con el que luego estas no se llama ¿Naruto Uzumaki?

-Si, ese es su nombre.

-Y sabes donde esta.

-Claro, ahí esta- dijo señalando un lugar, donde Naruto estaba haciendo ejercicio.

-¿Dónde? No lo puedo ver- dice Sakura.

-Es el que levanta las pesas, no hay pierde.

-¿quieres que te acompañe Sakura?

-No Ino, esta bien, iré hablar con él… Gracias a los dos por su ayuda.- se despide sakura con una reverencia.

Naruto, estaba levantando algunas pesas pera poder soportar mejor las armas y el uniforma que algunas beses podía ser bastante cargado en un combate.

Solo traía puestos unos pantalones oscuros y una maya que cubría muy levemente su pecho, estaba todo sudado y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura hasta que esta lo toco.

-Disculpa ¿Eres tu Naruto Uzumaqui?

-Por supuesto, quien lo busca.

-Yo me llamo Sakura y he traído un recado para ti.

Naruto dejo caer las pesas al suelo y una sonrisa ilumino todo su rostro, eso era lo que estaba esperando desde el día en que llego, al fin tendría noticias de su amada Hinata.

-Por favor, dime todo, cuéntame… como esta ella, como esta mi amada Hinata.

-Cállate tonto- dijo Sakura topando la boca de Naruto.- acaso quieres que todos nos descubran- susurro.

-Por supuesto que no, pero no me puedo controlar, ya la quiero ver.

-Uzumaki, dime la verdad por favor, que pretendes con la srta.

-¿Cómo que qué pretendo?, la quiero volver a ver, ¿que no lo entiendes?...

-Entiendo que eres un forastero que conoció una noche en el rió… como se que no eres un rufián o un desvergonzado jugador y engañador de Mujeres.

-Solo tienes que creerme, yo la amo.

-si como no, de un día para otro ya te enamoraste.- dijo Sakura de forma sarcástica.

-Que jamás te has enamorado a primera vista de alguien- se defendió y Sakura cayó en cuenta de la verdad.- si no es así, por qué estaría aquí; yo jamás pensé en tener por quien vivir y luchar, ella es muy especial para mi.

-Y también para todos, eso entiéndelo bien, Hinata no es cualquier mujer, ella es la diosa Deray.

-Eso lo se muy bien, me di cuenta el día en que la conocí que era alguien especial, pero no me importa en lo absoluto quien sea… yo la amo…

Sakura vio la verdad en los ojos de Naruto y se conmovió al sentirse en la misma situación que el, puesto que ella también se había enamorado de alguien muy superior a ella, lastima que su amor no era correspondido.

-Esta bien Uzumaki, creo en tus palabras. La srta. me ha dado esta nota para ti- dice sacando un papel de entre sus ropas - me pidió que te la entregara y te dijera que no la abras sino hasta estar seguro que nadie te puede ver.

Naruto extendió su mano y tomo el papel; el material y el sello de cera eran muy finos. Tenía un escrito en la parte posterior, las notas de una dedicación para Uzumaki Naruto. Beso la carta dulcemente y acto seguido lo guardo.

- muchas gracias Sakura-chan, eres la mejor – le sonríe

-¿Sakura-chan?

-¿No te gusta que te diga asi?

-No es muy apropiado puesto que apenas te conozco, pero creo que te puedo dejar llamarme así, además la señorita te tiene aprecio y lo menos que puedo hacer, es ser tu amiga también.

El rubio no se pudo aguantar la alegría que la causo el encontrar a alguien mas que lo considerara su amigo, así que cargo a Sakura dando y un giro en el aire.

-Hey bobo, suéltame, todos nos están viendo- dice Sakura algo mareada.

-jeje, lo siento pero te estoy muy pero muy agradecido- el sonido de un gong lo alerta – ya me tengo que ir… nuevamente muchas.

Naruto sale corriendo con dirección a los dormitorios y Sakura se queda parada esperando que se le pase el mareo. No se había dado cuenta de que una figura camina lentamente hacia ella hasta que volteo en su dirección.

-Sakura…- una voz tras de la nombrada la hizo voltear súbitamente. Ante sus ojos se encontraba un joven de cabello largo, ropas blancas y mirada opalina. Era nada más, y nada menos que Neji Hyuga.

Venia cargando una toalla alrededor de su cuello; había estado entrenando con su compañero Lee en el circulo de combate, pero la esbelta figura y la extraña cabellera de Sakura le hizo posponer su encuentro para averiguar el porque estaba ella ahí.

Se dio había dado cuenta de todo el espectáculo ocurrido. Vio como Naruto le había "tomado de las manos", la había cargado y salía corriendo feliz. Por alguna razón esos actos no le gustaron nada, necesitaba rápido una explicación.

-Joven Hyuga- se exalto Sakura.

-Que estas haciendo aquí Sakura, porque no estas con Hinata…- la mira fijamente.

-Este yo… no hacia nada… yo solo…- no sabia que decir-

-Viniste a ver a alguien.- Dijo Neji esperando que le hablara de Uzumaki.

-No, no, por su puesto que no- decía muy nerviosa mientras Neji arqueaba su ceja y cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

-Entonces porque estabas hablando con Uzumaki hace un rato, vi toda su actuación- dijo refiriéndose al abrazo tan cariñoso.

-¡Ha, eso! – se puso aun más nerviosa y agitaba sus manos sin control – Él solo es un viejo amigo, no le tome importancia.

Sakura trataba de zafarse de esa situación pero en sus palabras tan atropelladas y tontas llego a decir cosas que lo podían comprometer demasiado.

-Como cree usted que yo vendría a ver a ese tonto… al único que vengo a ver siempre es a usted – soltó Sakura sin darse cuenta. Esto confundió a Neji.

-_"acaba de decir que viene a verme a mi" _explícate por favor – ordenó.

-no, lo que quise decir es que me mandaron hablar con usted… _"si eso es"_…

-Y de que se trata- eso fue una sorpresa.

-_"tonta, ahora que te vas a inventar" _si, la srta. Hinata me pidió le dijera que se siente mal, esta aburrida y espera le proporcione una escolta para pasear un rato, si eso es.

-Bien yo lo platicare con Hiashi. Solo una cosa mas, dile que no te vuelva a mandar a este lugar, tú no tienes que estar haciendo esta clase de recados en tus días libres y menos si es en los campos de entrenamiento, me entendiste –Sentencio con la mirada más severa y con la voz más imponente que podía mostrar. Sakura estaba asustada y confundida "_¿Por qué sabia el joven de sus días de descanso?"…_ bueno eso no importaba… solo movió la cabeza en forma positiva.

-Si joven Hyuga, no se volverá a repetir.- da una reverencia y sale corriendo del lugar.

Neji se quedo pensativo, no se movió del lugar. Había algo extraño en todo eso. Hinata jamás mandaba recados de ese tipo y la forma de actuar de Sakura era diferente y atropellada. Además, él no era tonto, sus ojos jamás lo engañarían; Sakura entablo una larga platica con el Uzumaki, y al final está le entrego una carta de manera sospechosa.

Algo le estaba ocultando y lo iba averiguar. _"mientes muy mal Sakura"_

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba impaciente, esperando a que llegara su amiga. Estaba sentada frente a su tocador, peinándose su largo y hermoso cabello hasta que el toque de su puerta la interrumpió.

-Traigo sus alimentos srta. Hinata- hablaron desde fuera.

-Gracias, déjalo ahí y retírate.

Dejaron una hermosa bandeja de plata sobre una mesa y bajo la servilleta de tela se encontraba un papel meticulosamente doblado y escondido.

Hinata se apresuro a tomarlo, se acerco a la ventada de su cuarto y se dispuso a leer, era de su amiga Sakura.

Encontré a la persona que me pedio, un muchacho muy apuesto en realidad, se emociono por saber de usted y le he entregado su carta, la estará esperando en el lugar pactado.

PD: La llevaran muy pronto de paseo, es una mentira que tuve que decir, así que siga la corriente por favor.

Att. Sakura.

Hinata dobla la carta, para luego romperla en pedacitos, sale al balcón y deja que el viento se lleve la nota. Ella esta muy feliz, Naruto la fue a buscar como ya lo había prometido, solo era cuestión de esperar.

-_"Gracias Sakura te prometo hacer muy pronto algo por ti…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche era más calurosa que las anteriores. Naruto se encontraba recargado de una pared sosteniendo con delicadeza la carta que unas horas atrás le había entregado Sakura.

La pequeña nota tenia un delicioso olor a lirios impregnado y un pequeño toque de aceites para las manos. Tal vez ese era el perfume que usaba su amada, y el jabón que utilizaba para lavar sus manos.

La cara de Naruto era la de un joven extremadamente enamorado y de eso todos se daban cuenta.

-Naruto ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto su compañero de litera Sai. – te noto distraído y tienes la cara de un tonto perdido.

Naruto salio de su ensimismamiento por la forma tan grosera en la que su amigo hablo, pero estaba tan contento que ni ganas de pelear le dieron.

-No me pasa nada Sai. Simplemente estoy muy contento – dijo regalándole una ancha sonrisa.

La mayoría de los soldados se estaban acomodando en sus camas. Neji era el que esa noche revisaba las listas de los aspirantes. Vio a Uzumaki quien seguía platicando con Sai en horas de dormir; se acercaba a ellos con la intención de llamarles la atención, pero no pudo evitar escuchar su plática.

-No entiendo lo que dices Naruto. – hablaba Sai. – porque estaría feliz de que en mi estomago crecieran miles de mariposas que revoloteen por todos mis intestinos. Eso es asqueroso.

-No Sai, tu lo haces ver asqueroso – replicó naruto con cara de vómito. – el amor es mas que eso.

-Yo se del amor Naruto, pero creo que mis sensaciones son diferentes. Además no le veo gracia el leer y releer una simple carta.

-Sai, esto es más que una carta, es la esperanza de volver a ver a mi amada.

-Eso quiere decir que la mujer por la cual estas aquí es la que escribió la carta?

-En efecto amigo mio.

-Te ves sumamente enamorado… ¿es tu novia ya?

-jeje estoy mas que enamorado… yo espero que pronto sea hasta mi mujer. – finalizo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

¿Acaso Neji escucho bien? ¿La dueña de la carta era su novia?

Miles de pensamientos e ideas se maquinaban en la mente del joven Hyuga. Como escenas de una película recordó que Sakura le había entregado la carta a Naruto. Recordó el ferviente abrazo y también recordó lo nerviosa que se puso Sakura cuando le pregunto a quien venia a ver.

Por un momento Neji se encontró fuera de si; quería golpear a alguien, a quien fuera; si era el aspirante Uzimaki mucho mejor. También quería salir corriendo del lugar en dirección de las habitaciones comunes de la servidumbre y preguntar directamente a Sakura lo sucedido en la mañana.

Miles de pensamientos lo aturdían y sus puños no podían dejar de temblar. Lo mejor seria retirarse ya mañana les daría un buen castigo a Naruto y a Sai.

-Eso quiere decir que la brujita de pelo rosado te gusta ¿no es verdad?

-¿Quién? ¿Sakura? – Pregunto – jajaja, no confundas Sai, ella solo es mi amiga y mi contacto con mi verdadero amor.

…

* * *

Bien. ¿Que les pareció?

Las cosas se están complicando no lo creen?

Por eso nadie tiene que meterse en pláticas ajenas. Además, si ya estas de chismoso que mejor que quedarse hasta el final para escuchar jejejej…

Espero que les guste el capitulo…

No olviden comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos. Este es el capitulo numero 6.

Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero recordarles que mi historia esta basada en la canción Deray de rosana; se podría decir que es la principal, pero en este capitulo voy a meter una canción mas. Esta se llama "no sé si es amor" del grupo Reik.

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

– Deray, un amor letal – **dialogos**

– "_Deray, un amor letal"_ – **pensamientos**

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - - **cambios de escena.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ¿Atrapados?**

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche, el sol se había ocultado hace 2 horas y las actividades dentro y fuera de palacio estaban culminando.

Como cualquier rutina las mucamas ayudaban a Hinata a ponerse sus ropas de dormir; después de tomar un baño y de haber cepillado muy bien su cabello, se extendían las sabanas y apagaban todas las velas del cuarto. De alguna forma Hinata tenían que guardar las apariencias para que nadie sospechara de ella; puesto que esa noche tenia un plan diferente al de dormir.

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - -

Como ya lo había mencionado, las velas de los pasillos y de las habitaciones se habían apagado. Pocos sirvientes estaban terminando sus quehaceres y se dirigían cautelosamente a la habitación común donde todos debían descansar. Los guardias, en cambio, empezaban su ronda nocturna caminaban como veladores por los pasillos esperando que nadie estuviera husmeando en horas de dormir.

Una figura se movía ágilmente de aquí y aya en dirección al cuarto de Hinata, una cabellera color rosa que llevaba en mano una pequeña vela... ya casi era media noche y tenia que apresurarse a llegar con su ama.

De alguna forma daba las gracias por tener de amiga y cómplice a Ino Yamakata, puesto que, aunque había prometido no hablar, término contado a su amiga las verdaderas razones e intenciones de su visita al cuartel días anteriores, y como buena compañera, Ino se unió al plan "hacer feliz a Hinata" y esta termino cubriendo su escapada de las habitaciones comunes.

Sakura toco gentilmente la puerta y desapareció tras ella cual fantasma al atravesar las paredes.

Hinata se levanto de su cama y muy rápido se cambio de ropas. Había preparado un hermoso Kimono para la ocasión. Era de color morado y tenia un lindo bordado de flores silvestres en la parte de abajo, tejido con un hilo en color lila. Se ceñía muy bien a su hermosa y esbelta figura. Podría decirse que tenía un cuerpo muy sublime y digno de admirar. Llevaba su cabello levemente recogido con una peineta y Sakura le había pintado los labios con un poco de colorete.

Se veía realmente bella y estaba ansiosa por bajar al jardín.

– Srta. Hinata luce muy bonita, estoy segura de que el joven Naruto se va a impactar con su presencia – sonrió abiertamente – pero, estoy preocupada… ¿esta usted segura de esto? – pregunto sakura

– Por supuesto que lo estoy Sakura, no te preocupes.

– Pero… que tal si alguien se da cuanta de que ¡no esta aquí! o peor aun, que tal si algún guardia sale al jardín y los ve juntos a usted y a Naruto... – exclama alzando un poco la voz.

– Sakura, cálmate por favor – susurra – no te preocupes de nada… tu te quedaras en mi lugar y simularas que estoy dormida.

– ¡que!, como voy hacer eso – reprocho

– Por favor, hazlo por mi – dijo tomando sus manos.

– esta bien srta., solo porque usted lo pide. – accediendo de mala gana.

– Eso esta mejor – sonríe. – Ahora ayúdame a bajar – dice señalando la ventana y una escalera de cuerda.

Hinata era más que hábil en escapar, paso sus dos piernas del otro lado el barandal y lentamente bajo por la rudimentaria escalera. Al estar en el suelo, la muchacha pidió a Sakura que recogiera la escalera y aguardara por su regreso.

La luna se veía hermosa esa noche, resplandecía mas de lo común, en el rostro de Hinata se dibujaba una bella sonrisa, era la primera vez que se sentía así de dichosa y se tomaría su tiempo para disfrutarlo.

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - -

La noche anterior le había tocado guardia a Naruto y a pesar de estar cansado se mantenía despierto recostado sobre su colchoneta; estaba muy emocionado como para descansar un poco, además de que no se quería quedar dormido… esa noche vería a Hinata y no quería llegar ni un minuto tarde a su cita.

Si, su cita, una palabra hermosa para volver a verla.

Los compañeros de Naruto estaban descansando, algunos hasta roncaban y otros más hablaban dormidos. Uzumaki espero hasta que el último soldado estuviera sobre su cama para salir disparado a la oscuridad de la noche.

Ya no aguantaba mas, de sus ropas saco la nota que le habían entregado días atrás. Se encontraba toda arrugada, quien sabe cuantas veces ya la había leído que literalmente se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Lo único que contenía la dicha nota era un dibujo hecho a mano – tal vez por Hinata – donde se mostraba un camino a seguir, que lo llevaba fuera de palacio para entrar nuevamente a un costado de los jardines reales; también contenía un breve escrito: **"nos veremos a la medio noche, no faltes"**

El pasadizo estaba muy bien escondido Naruto tardo en encontrarlo mas de lo que él hubiera imaginado y la hora pactada ya había pasado.

Se apresuro en saltar una barda y en esconderse de alguno que otro guardia, y llego al jardín donde su amada lo esperaba.

Primeramente se impresiono de lo grande y lujoso que era el lugar, a pesar de ser un jardín, tenia en el medio un pequeño lago con cientos de peces Koi, un gran puente pintado en color rojo, un camino de piedra para andar sobre el sin tener que pisar el pasto; y muchos árboles de sakura a su alrededor.

Naruto diviso una pequeña figura a lo lejos, que miraba la luna con mucho detenimiento.

Si su vida dependiera de una mujer no le importaría que fuera de aquella a la que sus ojos ven; podría ser su esclavo y protector, podría ser su perro su bufón, podría bajar una estrella si así lo pidiera. Por ella todo seria realidad.

– Hinata – exclamo Naruto. La mencionada estaba parada junto al lago. Lentamente volteo su rostro. Definitivamente bajo la luna su piel parecía porcelana y su sonrisa los destellas de una estrella.

–Viniste, en realidad viniste – sonrió ampliamente al ver al joven presente y se acerco a él.

–Por supuesto que estoy aquí, no podría faltar a nuestra primera cita – dijo Naruto tomando su mano. – te ves hermosa. – hablo todo embodado.

Era una noche especial para enamorarse

No sé si te iba a encontrar pero fui a buscarte

Y cuando te miré no lo pude resistir.

Y cuando me acerqué ya no supe que decir.

Hinata estaba sonrosada, se sentía muy bien el contacto de sus pieles y la cercanía de Naruto ya no la hacia temer. Los ojos de su acompañante brillaban como luceros luminosos y su sonrisa era la más calida que jamás conoció.

La noche era perfecta para enamorar y Naruto tenía que aprovechar cada segundo de la situación.

– Tenia muchos deseos de verte Hinata… te ves preciosa, créeme que si.

– Muchas gracias Naruto, ya me lo habías mencionado.

– Pues no creo sean las suficientes. Si es necesario mil veces te lo diré. – sonríe de manera picara – aun no me creo que estemos los dos aquí. Eres alguien excepcional.

La pareja, aun tomada de manos, camino hacia una banca blanca que se encontraba bajo un árbol; se sentaron en ella, callados sin decir nada más.

Era algo incomodo, no sabían que decir o hacer; Naruto se debatía entre hablar del clima o hablar de comida – temas que matarían cualquier momento romántico – pero se sentía muy nerviosa y hasta las piernas le parecían temblar.

Hinata estaría igual o peor, pero quería conocer al hombre que tenia a su lado y sin mas, se aventuro a platicar.

–Dime Naruto, cómo te has sentido en la guardia.

–Muy bien en realidad. – Reacciono – Esto es lo que yo deseaba aunque el ambiente se ha tornado un poco pesado.

– ¿Porque lo dices?

– Creo que el capitán de la tropa se a ensañado conmigo, me ha puesto muchos trabajos y no tengo tiempo de descansar – dijo Naruto mientras recordaba que esa misma mañana, al terminar la guardia, Neji lo había llamado para pelar las papas del desayuno, luego lo puso a lavar los platos a barrer la arena de combate y lo dejo correr 10 vueltas mas de las impuestas. También le llamaba la atención por cualquier cosa; simplemente no lo dejaba respirar – ese tal Neji es muy arrogante.

– jeje veo que conociste a mi primo – rió por lo bajo Hinata. Naruto se sentía morir, estaba hablando mal de un pariente suyo.

-¡¿de verdad es tu primo?... lo siento de verdad.

– No te disculpes, yo se como es él.

–Uff de la que me salve. Realmente no tienen nada que ver sus personalidades, él es muy alzado y reservado.

– Tienes razón Naruto, me disculpo en su nombre por haberte impuesto tantas tareas – decía mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza.

–No Hinata esta bien – le sonrió – esas tareas me sacan de la rutina, a veces es aburrido estar entrenando todo el tiempo… pero dime, que tanto haces en este palacio, ¿no te cansa estar tan encerrada? – preguntó Naruto.

– No te preocupes por mí, Naruto-kun. Tengo a mi amiga Sakura y los fines de semana voy al monasterio a rezar.

– ¿Rezar? _"en nada es divertido rezar" _Pero ¿no te gustaría salir?, pasear por las calles de día… y… no se, tener una verdadera cita conmigo – pregunto algo apenado y rascándose la cabeza. – yo conozco un buen lugar donde podríamos comer Ramen.

– Agradezco todas tus atenciones y me encantaría salir contigo, pero eso no puede ser.

– ¿por qué lo dices Hinata?

– Porque mi vida esta ligada a este pueblo, debo de servirle como Diosa que soy. Debo de representar la perfección y la pureza para todos, ese es mi deber, lo quiera o no.

Naruto vio en los ojos de Hinata un deje de tristeza; no entendía del todo sus palabras pero le molestaba la forma en la cual se expresaba y de alguna forma lo hacia exasperarse.

– ¡No hables de ti como si fueras una mercancía o un objeto nada más! – protesto como si la estuviera regañando – tu eres una persona Hinata, tienes deseos y sentimientos.

– Mis deseos no importan Naruto, lo que yo quiera hacer esta muy lejos de ser decidido por mi, tengo reglas que acatar; el verte hoy y ahora me hace feliz y quisiera seguir así, pero se que a la larga esto tiene que terminar.

–A mi también me hace feliz verte pero quisiera tener algo mas que solo verte bajo la luna llena. – Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie – quisiera verte también por las mañanas, quisiera saber que tan lindo se ve tu cabello bajo el sol, también quisiera invitarte a pasear por el lago, como las personas normales.

–Entiendo de lo que hablas, pero seamos realistas, yo no soy normal. – murmuro.

-¡claro que no Hinata! Tu eras tan normal como el pueblo y yo, no pienses así de ti misma, si en mis manos estuviera, en este momento te raptaría y nos iríamos muy lejos de aquí. Nadie tiene el derecho a mandar sobre ti.

–…..– guardó silencio

–Hay un mundo maravilloso aya afuera que no conoces y del cual podríamos los dos disfrutar. Deja este pueblo y mundo, olvídalo y déjalo atrás… ven conmigo… confía en mi. – Naruto la ve a los ojos. – Yo te voy amar.

Hinata sentía miedo por las palabras de naruto, ella quería corresponder su amor de todas las formas posibles pero eso era irrealizable para ella. Lo mejor seria alejarse de él antes de salir lastimados.

– Naruto, cuando te vi pensé que eres cualquier rufián que quería aprovecharse de la situación; al saber que deseabas volver a verme no dude en hablarte de mi y de mi hogar, puesto que, muy en el fondo sabía que eras diferente. Yo quiero estar contigo pero creo que fue un error… el volverte a ver – susurro Hinata con los ojos cristalinos – los nuestro es algo imposible.

Hinata quería irse del lugar, no podría soportar un adiós tan repentino, pero Naruto la abrazo por la espalda.

– Espera por favor – Hinata se sorprendió por las palabras y el abrazo, las barreras del espacio personal se habían roto y el estar tan cerca de Naruto la hacia estremecer. – Acaso ¿no entiendes mi desesperación?... ver a una hermosa ave encerrada y con los ojos vendados me enoja de verdad. – susurro en su oído. – esa noche en la que te vi por primera vez sentí que moviste todo mi mundo, ya no puedo vivir mas si tu no estas… por eso hoy estoy aquí… porque yo…yo te amo Hinata….

Y en una noche de ti yo quedé hechizado

No sé si es amor lo que siento hoy

Me late más fuerte el corazón

Será que el amor ha llegado al fin

Me encanta la idea de que seas

Tu quien me lo va a enseñar.

El corazón de Hinata dejo de latir. Su respiración se volvió más pesada, mantenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión y al parpadear una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

¿Eran ciertas las palabras de Naruto? ¿No era solo un engaño o una fantasía?

¡No, todo era real!

– Naruto-kun, yo también te amo, pero lo nuestro no pasara de esto – Hinata se dio la vuelta para verlo de cerca, y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de separación.

Naruto mantenía sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Hinata aforrándose a el con todas sus fuerzas, ella posaba sus manos en su pecho y al verse tan cerca del joven, se cohibió e sobremanera y rápidamente desvió la mirada para no tener que verle la cara.

Quise probar esa miel que se esconde en tus labios

Y acariciar esa piel que me tiene clavado.

– Hinata, mírame por favor. – pidió Naruto. – quiero que en mis ojos veas la verdad de mi corazón y correspondas mis sentimientos… porque lo que estoy a punto de hacer es un pecado imperdonable del cual no me arrepentiré y aceptare con gusto mi castigo.

– De que hablas Na…

Hinata no termino de hablar porque sus labios fueron sellados por los de Naruto.

Y cuando te besé comencé a descubrir

Todo ese amor que guardabas para mí

La calidez lleno el área, la respiración tocaba su cara y un lindo aroma impregno todo su ser. Solo fue un rose, sin intromisiones y sin pasiones. Fue un beso puro y limpio, sin mentiras y sin esperar nada a cambio. Miles de sensaciones y sentimientos eran transmitidos por ese beso; protección, felicidad, ternura y amor. Hasta las estrellas parecían titilar con más fuerza, las hojas caídas se veían bailar con el viento y las pequeñas luciérnagas rodeaban sus cuerpos en señal de aprobación.

El nuevo amor que, recién descubierto, bajo un árbol de cerezo incita a continuar con la luna llena; es un magnifica imagen, digna de enmarcar para toda la eternidad.

Al separarse, los dos se miraron sonrosados. Naruto mantenía una mano en la cintura de Hinata y la otra en su mejilla. Ella era como la había imaginado, sus labios eran dulces y suaves, su piel era limpia y tersa y tenerla tan pegada a su cuerpo lo hacia estremecer de una manera que jamás conoció… Diferente y excitante a la vez.

Hinata en cambio, no había movido ni un músculo, solo se había dedicado disfrutar de la experiencia. Sus alientos aun chocaban el uno con el otro. Era embriagante sentir esa dulce respiración. Todo era tan nuevo, tan maravilloso que parecía solo un sueño más.

– Dime que no estoy soñando. – pidió aun con los ojos cerrados, para irlos abriendo lentamente.

– Pues si esto es un sueño yo espero no despertar jamás. – sonrió.

– Naruto-kun, no se que esta pasando, los latidos de mi corazón se están acelerando y el sonrojo de mi rostro aun no se apaga, ¿estaré enferma?...

– no, no lo estas Hinata. Estas enamorada al igual que yo de ti. Somos dos corazones que el destino junto. Y me encanta la idea de que tú me ames también.

Hinata estaba acercando sus labios a los de Naruto, quería sentirlos otra vez, mas su camino fue interrumpido por el ruido de una rama al romper y la luz de una tenue vela que los alumbraba a los dos.

¿Habían sido atrapados?

–¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - -

La sorpresa de encontrarla fue algo que jamás imagino, sus opalinos ojos la observaban sin temor alguno. Muchas dudas vagaban por su cabeza la escena no mentía, estaban juntos, y toda se aclararía esa noche y bien conocía quien pagaría todas las consecuencias.

* * *

Chan chan chan!

Jejejejej

¿Naruto y Hinata fueron atrapados?…O_O!

¿Podrán ser felices y amarse sin ninguna intromisión?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de esta gran historia de amor =D

No se olviden de Comentar y de mandar sus conclusiones y teorías…

Recuerden, si no comentan no hay conti.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola otra vez mis amados lectores y amantes del Naruto-Hinata…

He aquí mi séptimo capitulo y la continuación de tan estresante capitulo 6….

Este capitulo lo dedico a aquellas personas que aman (asi como yo) y a las que no les desagrado el Sakura-Neji.

Solo espero sea de su agrado. Y no sean tan rudos conmigo.

– Deray, un amor letal – **dialogos**

– "_Deray, un amor letal"_ – **pensamientos**

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - - **cambios de escena.**

* * *

**DERAY, UN AMOR LETAL**

**Capitulo 7: Por muy poco…**

* * *

Sakura estaba muy aburrida en la habitación de Hinata, por más que quería dormir, su conciencia no la dejaba en paz, tal vez era porque ya se había acostumbrado a su futon sucio y desgastado o tal vez era porque en realidad estaba muy nerviosa.

Las noches en vela nunca antes fueron tan estresantes y ruidosas; y de ruidos ella conocía muy bien, puesto que dormir con otras 20 personas en una recamara no es nada agradable – las habitaciones comunes eran para todos los sirvientes de palacio –. Los pasos en los pasillos, provocados por los vigilantes, eran algo insoportable no comprendía como alguien podía dormir de esa forma. Mucha vigilancia ya la tenía mareada. El ser alguien importante tiene sus ratos malos. Su amiga Hinata era custodiada a toda hora por sus guardias particulares.

Todavía recordaba la época en que día y noche tenia que estar con ella; si bajaba a tomar el desayuno, Sakura y otras muchachas debían acompañarla, claro, bajo la vigilancia de un guardaespaldas. Cuando se daba un baño, varias sirvientas le quitaban la ropa y tallaban su cuerpo con hierbas de olor, y a la puerta dos guardias custodiaban y vigilaban el lugar. Al finalizar el día, la srta. no podía salir, y su puerta era cerrada con seguro.

Era algo frustrante; Hinata no podía dar un paso sin que alguien estuviera a su lado. Era fácil de entender porque la srta. pasaba tanto tiempo encerrada en su cuarto, ese era el único lugar al que los guardias no tenían acceso, solo las mucamas y Sakura.

Hace 2 años la estricta seguridad decayó un poco, ahora la srta Hinata podía andar y caminar libre por los pasillos, salir a los jardines y de ves en cuando tomar clases de violín con un maestro particular. Pero durante la noche el perímetro de su habitación era regularmente vigilado por los guardias.

Era sorprendente como Hinata burlaba toda esa vigilancia y se escapaba a altas horas de la noche. Lo cierto era que la luna intervenía en sus escapes; bajo su luz Hinata podía hacer grandes cosas; podía curar a gente enferma, calmar el alma de los atormentados y volverse invisible ante los ojos humanos… bueno invisible literalmente no, solo hacia desaparecer su presencia; pero bajo el sol, Hinata era tan vulnerable como un pez fuera del agua.

Si quería salir a dar un paseo, todo su cuerpo debía ser cubierto por telas, su escolta de 2 subía a la 4 o 5 personas y su transporte debía ser el carruaje mas seguro de todos. Su rostro debía ser cubierto y sus manos también. No tenia alergia alguna pero su cuerpo era extremadamente frágil, cualquier accidente o cortada podría poner en peligro su vida.

Suena sumamente exagerado, pero los mitos de que la diosa Deray era tan frágil como el cristal no dan cavidad a malos tratos, si las cosas que se dicen son ciertas o falsas, es totalmente riesgoso ponerlas a prueba.

Si, todo era muy duro, pero Hinata aun le sonreía al astro sol.

…..

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez ya iba amanecer.

Sakura escucho pasos y voces que provenían de los pasillos; aburrida como se encontraba decidió levantarse de cama ajena para escuchar las conversaciones de los guardias, tal vez traerían alguna noticia que divulgar. En cuclillas junto a la puerta, Sakura se entera de toda la plática. _"si que los soldados no tienen nada que hacer" _pensó Sakura, solo les gusta platicar de deporte, bebida y mujeres _"todos son iguales"_. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al descifrar una tercera voz. Neji Hyuga estaba entre ellos.

– Buenas noches capitán – saludó uno de ellos.

– Descanse soldado – Ordeno Neji.

Sakura se imagino que el joven Hyuga estaba llegando y el saludo era simple formalidad entre ellos…

Teniendo cuidado, y con la punta de los dedos, se acerco un poco mas a la puerta para oír mejor.

– Cómo ha estado la noche.

– muy calmada Capitán – respondió el segundo. – todo muy sereno.

– Muy bien soldado, pero no quiero que estén platicando enfrente de la puerta de mi prima, la pueden despertar.

– Dispénsenos señor, ya nos íbamos, nos falta el ala este y el jardín.

– Esta bien, yo revisare el jardín y ustedes revisen el ala. – Ordeno Neji – Buenas noches, y pónganse a trabajar.

– _"¡Que!, no, no, no. El jardín no lo pueden revisar" – _pensó sakura muy alarmada. – si la srta. y Naruto son descubiertos esto puede resultar fatal.

Sakura se levanto al instante de su lugar, se puso sus sandalias y una manta alrededor de los hombros, en la oscuridad del cuarto busco su vela y la trato de prender. Con cuidado abrió la ventada de la habitación puesto que era la forma mas rápida de bajar, ya que, si pensaba salir por la puerta, burlar a los guardias y dar toda la vuelta a la mansión para llegar al jardín Neji seria el primero en descubrir el secreto de Hinata; la única opción era bajar por el balcón, lastima que ella no tenia la misma agilidad de su ama y al tratar de bajar por la escalera Sakura simplemente paso las piernas del otro lado del barandal y salto al césped. Callo de pie, pero la fuerza de gravedad la hizo caer de bruces al pasto. Por suerte no le paso nada malo, solo se golpeo en la rodilla y su yukata se había llenado de tierra, la vela no se apagó, así que se puso de pie y corrió al jardín.

Debía ser mas rápida que el joven Hyuga, encontrar a Hinata era su prioridad.

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - -

Hinata era abrazada dulcemente por Naruto y ella tímidamente se ceñía a su cuerpo. Encantada bajo la luna y las luciérnagas, sus ojos se perdían en las lagunas azules de su acompañante.

Jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre, el mayor contacto que tenido era cada vez que su primo o algún guardia ponía su brazo para apoyarse en el, pero el rose duraba una simple fracción de segundo.

Naruto era el primero al que tocaba de verdad, al que abrazaba y al que besaba. Era verdad, porque ni a su padre le había besado en la majilla como acostumbraba su Hermana menor Hisana.

Era triste recordar ese tipo de escenas; su vida familiar no era la mejor del mundo. Hinata no recuerda ningún momento en el que su padre mostrara cariño hacia ella, siempre estaba sola, acompañada de la servidumbre, viviendo de rezos y pequeñas atenciones que no demostraban ninguna clase de amor. En la comida ella se sentaba en la cabeza de la mesa, demasiado alejada de su progenitor, y el sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que se podía escuchar. Con el tiempo Hinata prefirió comer en su habitación, la compañía de Sakura era más gratificante que nada, y poco a poco se alejo de todo lo que la rodeaba; ensimismada en su propia realidad dejo de convivir con su familia y se dedicaba andar vagando por la gran mansión. En uno de sus paseos por las viejas habitaciones descubrió un gran retrato de una bellísima mujer, con un largo cabello azul, piel blanca como marfil, facciones delicadas como la seda y ojos blancos como los de ella; fue ahí donde entendió la tristeza que la causaba a su padre el tener que tratarse diariamente. Hinata era la viva imagen de su difunta madre, la única mujer a la que Hiashi amo.

Realmente era duro recordar, le pesaba haber nacido como era y el haber causado tanto dolor, pero en ese momento, entre los brazos protectores de Naruto, Hinata sentía que todo lo malo de su pasado podía desaparecer.

Levemente la joven acercaba sus labios a los de Naruto, quería sentirlos otra vez, quería respirar su aliento y dejar que la noche los cubriera bajo su frío manto, pero su camino fue interrumpido por el ruido de una rama al romper…

Naruto, por reacción, tomo con fuerza y protección los brazos de Hinata mientras buscaba con la vista la dirección del ruido, al contrario de la muchacha quien permanecía con ojos llenos miedo y preocupación. Al ver una luz tenue acercándose a ellos, la pareja se separo abruptamente esperando lo peor…

¿Habían sido atrapados?

No del todo….

– ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Grito una conocida voz – Srta. Hinata su primo viene en camino y mas a la vista no puede estas usted.

– ¡Sakura! Me has dado un susto tremendo – hablo Naruto

– ¡cállate tonto! – alzo la vos para luego bajarla. – modera el tono de tu voz- murmuro.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Qué sucede? – interrumpió Hinata

– Srta. Tiene que irse ya – rogaba Sakura – su primo no tarda en venir.

– ¡mi primo! – se alarma Hinata.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes Sakura-chan? – dice Naruto

– Lo escuche decir que él personalmente vendría a revisar este sector.

– _"No Neji, no él… todos menos él"_ – pensó Hinata juntando sus manos en forma de suplica.

Nuevamente un ruido los alarmo y en vez de quedarse parados, por primera vez Sakura pensó rápido las cosas y tiro de Naruto y de Hinata llevándolos detrás de un arbusto.

En el proceso a Sakura se le cayo el mando que cubría sus hombros y Hinata tropezó cayendo enzima del Uzumaqui. Era una pose un poco comprometedora, de la cual Sakura ni cuenta se dio. Se habían dado un beso anteriormente, pero estar encima de un joven que rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos y con las piernas abiertas ligeramente e inclinada sobre su rostro, era más de lo que Hinata podía desear.

– Naruto-kun discúlpame por favor – decía hinata mientras se levantaba. Su cara estaba completamente roja, y ya empezaba a sentirse mareada por el calor.

– No Hinata, no digas nada – decía Naruto muy ruborizado pero manteniendo una mano en la cintura de la chica.

–¡Maldito pervertido suelta a la srta.! – musito Sakura mientras ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse en pie. – No se hizo daño verdad – decía mientras revisaba cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de algún rasguño.

– no Sakura, todo esta bien.

– Oigan, que vamos hacer – hablo Naruto – Neji se encuentra ahí parado.

– Hinata, usted debe regresas a sus aposentos y Naruto a su chalet.

– Tienes razón Sakura-chan, pero Hyuga esta parado ahí y nos puede ver.

– Salgamos por otra parte Naruto-kun, vamos a dar la vuelta al jardín. – decía Hinata.

– Pero que pasara si nos descubre, creo que es mejor esperar y luego salir por aquí.

– No – interrumpió Sakura – Yo lo distraeré para que ustedes puedan salir, tal como usted dice Srta.

– Estas segura amiga.

– Claro que si srta. yo debo cuidar de usted, además prometí que siempre buscaría su felicidad, además de cubrirla en todo momento.

– Sakura yo… - intento decir Hinata, pero Naruto se había puesto en pie de forma autoritaria.

– No Sakura-chan, tú no te tienes que sacrificar, yo he de dar cara por las dos. ¡Este es el mejor momento para hacerlo!… - decía mientras avanzaba fuera de su escondite a la vista altiva del joven Hyuga.

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - -

Antes de salir al jardín Neji había revisado los pasillos faltantes, recorriendo parte de la cocina, el comedor y extrañamente las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

Se había quedado parado frente a esas dichosas puertas que eran de la madera más barata y del grabado más sencillo de toda la mansión. Los que no eran parte de la familia hyuga o de un alto rango eran tratados con mucha injusticia, raramente se les agradecía por su ayuda, y a ese tipo de situaciones, Neji las veía de muy mala forma.

Nacido de la rama secundaria de la familia había aprendido a servir como tal. Desde su pequeño fue tratado como alguien del montón y a veces comparado con la servidumbre, a pesar de ser el primer hijo Hyuga y sobrino directo del líder del clan, nada cambiaba el lugar al cual tenia que pertenecer: el segundo y el rezagado nada más. A pesar de eso él no veía la diferencia de clases, trataba a todos por igual y soñaba con que algún día no importara el oficio que desempeñases o de que cuna nacieras para ser feliz y hacer lo que quisieras, siempre y cuando tu fueras noble de corazón la gente te tendría que tratar con respeto. Con la edad, comprendió que sus ideales no podrían ser verdad, su mismo rango se lo ordenaba, el ser Capitán lo llevaba a mandar sobre lo demás, a someter y castigar a aquel que no siguiera las reglas y a discriminar por su nivel social.

Ese era el peso y la mascara que el joven Hyuga debía cargar. Al morir su padre, su tío lo cuido como si también fuese su hijo, le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, y ante él, siempre debía guardar las apariencias aunque en su interior rogara que todo fuera diferente…

Neji se aparto lentamente de las habitaciones comunes de la servidumbre, aunque él lo negara su corazón sabía muy bien porque estaba ahí. Ya en varias noches de desvelo sus pies lo conducían al mismo lugar en busca de una persona muy especial…

Se oriento a las puertas del jardín, al fin y al cabo su deber aun no acababa… todo estaba muy calmado, demasiado para su gusto. Se paro sobre una gran roca que estaba cerca del estanque y con vista de águila reviso todo el perímetro minuciosamente _"todo esta en orden"_ pensó. La hermosa luna llena le robo algo de atención, su reflejo se bañaba en las aguas junto a él. Ya estaba algo cansado y no quería seguir vigilando.

Perdido en la leve ondeo y en el juego de los peses, cuenta no se dio de la disputa que se estaba llevando tras unos arbustos, hasta que la voces se alzaron lo suficiente como para escuchar y ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando a unos cuentos metros de él.

_"¿Esa es Sakura?"_

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - -

Naruto era detenido por los cuerpos de una frágil Hinata, quien lo jalaba de la parte de atrás de su yukata, y por una aguerrida Sakura quien no permitiría que su ama se hundiera en el bote con él. Trataba de persuadirlo empujando con fuerza su pecho y haciéndolo retroceder al arbusto.

– No seas tonto Naruto, tú no entiendes la situación. – murmuraba Sakura sin dejar de jalar la oreja del mencionado. – ¿Sabes que podrías morir por haber puesto tus ojos en la srta? – pregunto haciendo que la mirara de frente.

– ¡no! Eso no – gimió Hinata tapándose la boca con ambas manos, para luego hacerse en un abrazo con Naruto.

– No Hinata, eso no ocurrirá, no pueden ser tan malos. – decía Naruto para calmar la situación.

– Has caso a lo que dice Sakura, salgamos de aquí y vallamos por otro camino – rogaba.

– Pero yo tengo que dar la cara…

– Pero nada Naruto – Decía Sakura quien ahora le jalaba una oreja – este no es momento de hacerse el héroe.

– Sakura-chan – gemía naruto con un poco de dolor.

– Este es el plan, Naruto y usted señorita….

– Sakura-chan – volvía hablar, pero Sakura no le prestaba atención y el tirón de su oreja se hacia mas fuerte aun

– …Yo puedo quedarme parada aquí y….

– ¡Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto quien no aguantó mas.

– Cállate tonto – lo reprendió.

– ¡¿Quién anda ahí? – Hablo Neji - ¡salga de inmediato!

– ¡oh no, es mi Primo Neji, ¿que aremos ahora?

– Váyanse ya los dos

– Estas segura Sakura

– Si srta. Usted y Naruto vayan pegados a la muralla, yo detendré al joven Hyuga.

Hinata había tomado la mano de Naruto para avanzar juntos, mientras sakura recogía su ahora vela apagada. El Uzumaki no se sentía bien con la situación, no era la forma en que se comportaba con normalidad, pero al tener a Hinata al lado lo hacia querer protegerla a ella y a nadie mas. Como muestra de gratitud Naruto tomo una mano de Sakura y la beso. Esto desconcentro un poco a la joven, quien en su vida había recibido tal regalo. Se sonrojo un poco nada mas, para luego salir al encuentro de Neji.

– Dime Hinata, crees que sea correcto el dejarla sola – pregunto Naruto a la mujer que tenia al costado.

– Claro Naruto – le dedicó una sonrisa – Neji podrá ser de todo, pero yo conozco su corazón.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, no se si este corto o largo pero me esforcé en escribirlo…

¿Que creen que pase? ¿La bella Hinata y Naruto podran escapar? ¿Como reaccionara Neji al encuentro con sakura?

Todo lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

Solo no olviden dejar sus comentarios correspondientes...

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este hermoso fic.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos!

Ya estoy de vuelta con mi nuevo capitulo….

Disculpen por tardar tanto. Al final les explicare porque.

– Deray, un amor letal – **dialogos**

– "_Deray, un amor letal"_ – **pensamientos**

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - - **cambios de escena.**

* * *

******DERAY, UN AMOR LETAL**

**Capitulo 8: Una noche para recordar.**

* * *

La mirada verde agua y la opalina se encontraron frente a frente. El silencio era el único acompañante entre ellos dos… ninguno quería hablar, ninguno quería iniciar lo inevitable… claramente no sabían qué hacer...

Sakura había soñado cientos de veces con ese momento, en su interior se ensanchaba una sonrisa tonta que iba de oreja a oreja acompañada de los toques imaginarios de las campanas de un templo y los colores de sus mejillas pasaban del pálido al rojo intenso.

Encontrarse de madrugaba con el joven Hyuga, bajo la luna llena y con una suave brisa ondeando su cabello era la visión perfecta de un encuentro romántico. Pero la situación en la que estaban en nada se parecía a lo que una vez imagino…

La dura y fría expresión de Neji le indicaba que algo andaba mal y ella misma tenso su postura arrugando su frente con temor.

Sakura salio lentamente de entre el arbusto y se limpio sus ropas con la mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda sostenía su pequeña vela; aunque de nada sirvió tanto cuidado porque lo sucedido a continuación dejo al descubierto un lado de Neji que jamás quería volver a experimentar.

La distancia que separaba a los dos fue rota por el Hyuga; cuatro zancadas fueron necesarias para estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, para tomarla abruptamente del brazo y forzarla a verlo a la cara.

Neji se había dado cuenta de toda la situación, el joven de cabello rubio había gritado el nombre de Sakura con claridad – y de una forma demasiada fresca para su gusto – Y para rematar la situación la despedida fue con un beso en la mano de la mencionada haciendo parecer más íntimo el entorno.

¿Sakura pensaba que él era tonto o qué? Salir de entre los arbustos de una manera tan relajada como si no hubiera pasado nada fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Sus opalinos ojos la observaban con furia y recelo. Ni él mismo entendía porque reaccionaba de esa forma, pero en ese momento nada importaba nada, lo que había pasado se aclararía esa noche y bien conocía quien pagaría todas las consecuencias a la mañana siguiente.

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – fue una orden mas que una pregunto. Pero sakura no respondió – ¡Contéstame! – exigió con rudeza.

Los movimientos del Hyuga eran demasiado bruscos, sostenía el mentón de la chica con una fuerza innecesaria.

El miedo se apodero de ella y por un momento dejo de respirar. La mirada de Neji era diferente a tal punto que no lo reconoció; mostraba furia y sentimientos de confusión. Por un momento Sakura pensó que su plan de distracción era una mala idea y su expresión tembló de pavor. El Hyuga soltó rápidamente la muñeca y rostro de Sakura para luego darle la espalda. Debía calmarse, él no era así y menos con ella. Su caballerosidad era muy bien vista por su familia y reconocida por la gente que lo conocía, pero el saber que un hombre pretendía a Sakura lo hacía perder el control.

Neji respiraba profundamente, y con más calma reformulo su pregunta anterior.

– te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? – hablo sin mirar a la joven presente.

– …yo… - Sakura dudo. El comportamiento de Neji la había dejado perpleja – yo solo estaba…

Al no recibir una respuesta gratificante, el joven tomo la palabra.

– Te vi con el Uzumaki… ¿él te cito aquí? – la situación, según él, debía abordarse de forma rápida y con preguntas directas, no le estaría dando mas vueltas al asunto.

– _"¡qué!" _– pensó Sakura. Que tremenda situación, las cosas no estaban claras y Neji pensaba que Sakura se veía a solas con el tonto de Naruto.

– Ahora lo entiendo – sentencio Neji – _"por eso sus visitas al cuartel eran más seguidas, lo estaba buscando a él"_ pensó.

Neji sacaba conjeturas, y tal vez de las peores, pero se negaba a creerlas.

– No joven, usted no entiende. – pero Neji no prestaba atención.

– ¿Es tu novio?

– ¡¿Naruto?, no, para nada – replico.

– Entonces porque lo viste hoy, ¿te esta molestando? – la miro enojado. – si de eso se trata yo lo puedo solucionar.

– No joven, por favor – rogó porque se callara.

– Entonces se gustan… ¡y se ven a escondidas de los demás! – volvió a alzar la vos mientras tomaba a Sakura de los hombros. – ¡respóndeme! ¿Qué relación guardan tu y él?

-…yo no…- sakura callo. Si decía la verdad, era seguro que Hinata sufriría, pero si trataba de mentir y se mal entendían las cosas, todos sus sueños de amor se vendrían abajo… No sabia que hacer, sus palabras se convertían en leves sollozos y de sus mejillas se veían caer pequeñas gotitas de lagrimas – la verdad es que…

A Sakura no le dio tiempo de terminar la oración, porque Neji había echo algo mas sorprendente que su actitud anterior. Había retractado todas sus palabras.

– Sakura, discúlpame.

– _"¡¿Qué?"_

– Disculpa mi actitud de hace un momento, estoy algo cansado, pero… ese hombre no te conviene…

– _"¡¿QUÉ?"_ – Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban – Joven Hyuga, que esta haciendo – hablaba con la boca abierta al ver que Hyuga cortaba aun mas la escasa distancia de los dos.

– El no te conviene – repitió con determinación mientras Neji se hincaba a sus pies.

Sakura estaba roja, no sabia que pensar, la situación se volvía cada vez mas enredada, primero tenia frente a sus ojos a un Neji enojado y realmente exaltado después, esté le ofrecía una disculpa y ahora lo tenia hincado con su habitual expresión de seriedad, _"mala forma de pedir matrimonio" _pensaba ella. Realmente no se podía creer lo que sucedía.

– mira que permitir que salgas a esta hora de la noche solo para encontrarte con él es algo que un caballero no debe hacer y menos si en el intento te has lastimado una rodilla.

– ¿una rodilla?-

Sakura no se había dado cuenta, pero al saltar del balcón, el golpe contra el suelo le había raspado la rodilla y ahora le sangraba traspasando su yukata de dormir.

– ¿Te duele? – pregunto tratando de ver mejor la herida

– No, de hecho ni me había percatado de ella. – Se apeno de sobremanera por haber pensado que el joven se le propondría, eso era soñar demasiado.

Las mejillas de la joven se avivaron más cuando Neji levanto levemente su vestido para ver mejor la lesión. Sostuvo su pie con cuidado y lo puso sobre su pierna. El rose de sus dedos contra su piel la hizo sentir escalofrías. El joven deshizo el nudo con el que amarraba su cabello, era un hermoso cinto azul rey que ato a su rodilla con un fuerte nudo.

– Con esto estarás mejor – se puso en pie - ¿puedes caminar?

– Claro

– Bien, no hará falta que te cargue, pero de cualquier forma apóyate en mi brazo. – ofreció gentilmente Neji. – no te perderé de vista.

– Gracias joven Hyuga – dijo tomando su brazo, tan fuerte y fornido como lo imagino.

– Piénsalo Sakura, hay hombres mejores que él.

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - -

Cansados de correr, esquivar y saltar bardas, decidieron recargarse en el tronco de un árbol caído. Hinata trataba de calmar su respiración y Naruto, quitado de la pena, respiraba con suma calma por su condición.

– Estas bien Hinata

– Si Naruto-kun, no te preocupes – toma un respiro – es solo que… a diferencia tuya… yo no estaba acostumbrada a correr tanto.

– Wow Hinata, eso quiere decir que tenemos que salir hacer este tipo de excursiones mas a menudo no crees – sonrió.

– Eso parece, además de que seria muy divertido en verdad.

La pareja guardo silencio, sus respiraciones poco a poco se iban regularizando y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta del hermoso paisaje que tenían enfrente.

Una bella laguna escondida por los frondosos árboles en la cual la luna y las estrellas parecían brillar con mucha más intensidad. Hinata no había estado nunca antes ahí y la vista que le brindaba era hermosa. Ágilmente se puso en pie y se quito las calzas para poder tocar el agua; estaba fría, como debía ser, pero era fresca y reconfortante.

Naruto se acerco a ella y en su rostro vio una linda sonrisa; esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados y tiernamente se acerco para besar su mejilla.

Hinata no se inmuto, ya estaba aprendiendo a leer los actos de Naruto y claramente esperaba algo parecido viniendo de él.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – aventuro a preguntar Naruto puesto que no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

– No sucede nada Naruto-kun, es solo que estoy aprendiendo de mi nuevo entorno – hubo un silencio por parte del joven – al cerrar los ojos escucho cada ser que respira a mi alrededor, incluso a ti, y así con la ayuda de la luna se lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Hinata abre sus ojos y ve al muchacho que tiene a un lado, él la ve con ojos brillantes, dos luceros de una noche estrellada, ha quedado prendado de su belleza y de las palabras que acababa de decir.

– Eres realmente hermosa lo sabias… y no solo por fuera… por dentro lo eres aun más.

Hinata se sonroja y vuelve su vista a algo mas, no importaba que, solo algo que no delatara su inexplicable sensación.

– Estoy feliz por haberte conocido, por quedarme dormido aquella vez en el árbol, y por estar esta noche junto a ti.

– Yo también estoy feliz Naruto-kun en mi vida pensé conocer a alguien como tu, y mientras dure la magia de esta noche no me quiero separar de tu lado. – diciendo esto Hinata se acerca lentamente al pecho de Naruto deseaba estar en su brazos otra vez para recargar su oído y poder escuchar su palpitar. – Se que lo nuestro no es seguro pero…

– Shuu, no digas nada por favor, solo tratemos de disfrutar del hoy y del ahora, tal solo siente como late mi corazón, da vuelcos de amor por ti, porque estas junto a mi.

– Te amo Naruto-kun

– Y yo a ti Hinata.

Sentados junto al lago, Naruto volvió a besar a Hinata. Primero con dos pequeños roses para luego profundizar el beso; con calma se abrió paso entre sus labios que temblaban como hojas; él sostenía su rostro con cuidado y con otra mano mantenía el equilibrio sobre el pasto. Ahora sus respiraciones se hacían una sola, sus bocas danzaban al compas de una melodía que solo existía en sus cabezas; poco a poco Naruto fue equilibrando su pose y deposito de lleno sobre la hierba el frágil cuerpo de Hinata. Esta trataba de mantener la calma y el ritmo al que la estaba llevando su amado; sus labios y sus manos inexpertas se movían sin compas. Poco a poco fue rodeando el cuerpo de su acompañante, pero era obvio que todo su ser sentía temor de lo que a continuación podría suceder.

Acostados sobre el pasto Naruto se separo de Hinata, para verla con los ojos cerrados y con todo su cabello alborotado. Él sonrió ampliamente, su amada princesa era todavía una niña y el jamás podría hacerle daño.

– _"Todo estará bien, descansa."_

- - - - - oOoOoOoOo- - - - -

Con cada paso que daba Sakura se iba aferrando un poco más al brazo de Neji. Aquel recorrido por los oscuros pasillos ocultaba muy bien su nerviosismo e impedía que el joven Hyuga viera su extremo sonrojo. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, que compartía con muchas otras mujeres de servicio Neji deshizo con pesadez el dulce agarre la de Haruno. Algo que sin saber lamento casi al instante de soltara.

– Piénsalo bien Sakura. No te dejes llevar por cualquier promesa de amor.

A pesar de tratar y tratar de explicar al joven Hyuga que Sakura no esta saliendo con Naruto y mucho menos enamorada de él, no podía contradecir sus palabras; se había resignado a no hablar del tema y a dejar las cosas como estaban. Sakura comprendía a la perfección que la felicidad de Hinata estaba de por medio, y si mentir podía cubrir toda sospecha referente a su ama, así lo aria; además, como podría ocultar el echo de haber estado a media noche con Naruto en el jardín si ya habían sido descubiertos…

– Lo tendré en cuenta joven Hyuga.

– Naruto no es bueno para ti _"y ningún hombre mas"…._ – Dijo Neji; y por lo bajo articulo una frase final – … a no se que sea como yo…

– Sakura creyó escuchar algo – Disculpe Jove ¿dijo usted algo?

– Por supuesto que no – dijo al sentirse descubierto – ingresa a la habitación y ponte a descansar, recuerda que tu obligación con la familia es cuidar a mi prima, no andar paseando a media noche por los jardines.

Eso fue lo último que escucho Sakura decir y con una ancha sonrisa se adentro al cuarto.

Ya bien lo había dicho… esos pasillos servían muy bien para ocultar el sonrojo y los nervios de las personas, hasta los de un capitán enamorado….

* * *

Jejeje, soy un poquito mala, mira que pensar que el joven hyuga le pediría matrimonio a sakura era soñar demasiado.

Espero les aya gustado, el capitulo lo dedico en parte a los amantes del Neji-Sakura y a los que no les es indiferente también.

En el próximo capitulo volveré a mi pareja principal, aunque no se hasta que día será; en la universidad a la que asisto sus clases son por cuatrimestre y yo empiezo mis exámenes finales dentro de una semana y voy a estar muy atareada; solo les pido sean pasientes.

Díganme, que piensan ustedes que paso en ese lago, donde naruto y Hinata se besaron.

Yo espero sus conjeturas y en unas semanas tendrán la respuesta.


End file.
